Missingno
Disclaimer: This may break your game. Origin of Missingno Missingno is a very popular theory in Nintendo today, and people always make videos and experiments with it, from kids to glitch experimenters. But let's rewind. What is "Missingno"? Well, Missingno is basically a pile of butchered numbers, pixeled and letters mashed up to make up it, or in other words, a coding mistake. Ever since the first discovery of Missingno, everyone wanted to know how to capture it, and left and right. Some people even share info about Missingno for even over $200. Note that this was a accidental accident with coding and data and Game Freak was too lazy to get rid of it. Causes and Results of Encountering It Encountering a MissingNo. Pokémon is the result of three computing events. The first is the game's random battle encounter system; each area assigns values to Pokémon in a data buffer, which the game accesses for the player's encounters with wild Pokémon. However, no values are assigned to this buffer on the east coast of the Cinnabar and Seafoam Island locations—the information from the previously visited area is used instead. The second factor is the in-game tutorial, which temporarily stores the player's name in the data buffer. This causes the game to access the hexadecimal values of the player's name for Pokémon encounters at Cinnabar and Seafoam Island. The third factor is the game's error handling system; if the game selects a value from the data buffer that is not an existing Pokémon, a subroutine is triggered that causes the appearance of a Pokémon named MissingNo., short for "Missing Number". As with any wild Pokémon, players may flee from, fight or capture MissingNo. After an encounter with MissingNo., the quantity of the sixth item in the player's item menu is usually increased by a large amount and the game's Hall of Fame Pokémon gallery becomes permanently glitched. Temporary graphical glitches may also occur, which can be removed by viewing the statistics page for another Pokémon or resetting the console. A captured MissingNo. is a fully functional Pokémon, and appears in the game's Pokémon index as number 000. All MissingNo. possess consistent abilities, type, statistics and sounds. The Pokémon commonly appears as a scrambled "d"-shape, but certain encounter values cause it to appear as one of three sprites not used by other Pokémon. How to Encounter it Now I know what you guys are thinking, how do you do it? Note that you have to have a Pokemon that has the HM Surf or Fly, and you have to access Cinnabar Island too. First you go to Viridian City, and talk to the old man that teaches you how to catch Pokemon. Then, you go watch his tutorial and after you do, go fly automatically to Cinnabar Island, don't do anything else. After that, go surf up and down the coast of Cinnabar Island and only surf there or the glitch will not work. Also, depending what your name you have, there may be a glitched trainer that shows up. The trainer can be Professor Oak, Gary Oak, or a Bug Catcher. Once your done and go on the land, the game defaults back to normal. And that's pretty much the end. You can go experiment with that.